


Bath

by kenyakaneki



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bath, Ficlet, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Title: BathRated: T.Warnings: xenophilia, au, slash, ficlet.Couple: Dib x Zim (ZADR).Summary: Dib and Zim taking a shower together after a hard day's work. Ficlet, zadr.





	Bath

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Another day of hard work in the workshop.And one more day that ends. Dib and Zim are exhausted. And hungry . But before dinner is prepared, it's time for a shower together.  
Dib turn on the shower. A warm green water came out. Dib took off his clothes and went underwater. Zim also undressed and went into the shower. Dib stepped back to let Zim get wet.  
When the two of them were wet, Dib turned off the shower. So , they took turns using soap. When they were already soapy, Zim said:  
"Get down, Dib. I'll wash your hair."  
Dib bowed. Zim shampooed his husband's long, silky hair. And he began to rub and massage that long hair.  
After that, Dib turned on the shower so that the two of them could rinse.  
With that, the taller one turned the shower off again and bent down so that his husband could pass the conditioner on his hair.  
After that, Dib again washed his hair.  
Then , the two got out of the shower.  
And they wiped themselves away.  
Tied up towels at waist and went to the couple's bedroom to get dressed.  
Before leaving for the kitchen, Zim asked: "What do you want for dinner?"  
"Anything but soup, love. " Dib answered.  
"Okay." Said Zim.  
"Oh, Zim, i can have a kiss before dinner ? " Dib asked.  
"Yes, you can, get down. " said Zim.  
They kissed lightly. After that, Zim went to the kitchen and Dib was hanging the towels. "

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed that these two were bathing together. And what Zim was washing Dib's hair. So , i decided to write this fanfic.


End file.
